


The Mysterious Case of the Missing Socks

by wrinkled_stars



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Basically, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Jacksepticeye egos, this is meant to be humorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrinkled_stars/pseuds/wrinkled_stars
Summary: Everyone's socks go missing, right? There certainly couldn't be a sock thief in the ego household...right?





	The Mysterious Case of the Missing Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me here, I had a very vivid mental image and thus HAD to write this...

Everyone’s socks go missing, right? One gets mixed up in the wash here, another dropped behind a dresser there, it happens. However, they were disappearing at such a rapid rate that no one in the house knew what to make of it. It would be suspicious were it not something so strange to be suspicious of.

The first suspect was Marvin, notorious for making things “disappear,” much to the chagrin of the others. He’d scoffed at the insinuation, indignantly asking why he’d ever inconvenience them, let alone himself, in such a way.

Next they turned on Chase, who did most of the laundry. He was quick to point out the fact that it was he who had noticed the problem in the first place.

Next came Anti. A known recluse, it was tough for any of them to hold him long enough for a conversation. It was JJ that managed it.

_Have you seen our socks?_  he signed.

Anti blinked once, emotionless, before he glitched out of existence (and out of the living room), as was par for the course for him. Jameson shrugged, thinking nothing of it. 

It’d been a week since they’d first noticed their shortage of socks and they were still rapidly disappearing. Chase had the innovative idea to stash newly-bought socks around the house in the unlikeliest of places so it’d be noticeable if they were to go missing. The idea proved to be informative, as when they all went to bed they were there, and the next day at least half of them were gone. “What the fuck?!” Chase exclaimed. Who -or what- ever was doing this was actively seeking out socks.

Marvin’s solution was to not do laundry from then on. It was Henrik the pointed out that only socks needed to be exempt, not his entire wardrobe.

The doctor himself paid little mind the the situation, simply buying a new pack of socks every time he ran out.

Jackie took a more creative route. The moment the problem had been discovered he’d put on his favorite pair of socks and had yet to remove them. The others suspected he even showered with them.

“Your feet stink,” Chase said flatly at the dinner table.

“No they do not!” Jackie insisted.

_They do_ , Jameson signed.

Chase slammed his hands down on the table as he stood, making the silverware tremble. “That’s it. I’m done with this. It has to be him.” He shoved his chair to the side, marching down the hallway. Foregoing the courtesy of knocking, he slammed open the door to Anti’s room. The scene that greeted him was beyond bizarre.

The figure before him was crouching close to the ground, material dangling from his mouth. Chase recognized it as a vibrant sock from Marvin’s collection. “Wha-” He was at a loss for words.

Looking further into the room, he spotted a lump on the floor in the corner. “Is that…you have a fucking  _nest_  of our socks?!”

Anti made an inhuman noise, one that sounded far too close to a snarl.

Chase, startled, took half a step back into the doorway. “What the fuck?!” He shook his head, his startled expression morphing into a scowl. “You can’t just take out stuff! And why-why would you even want our socks anyway?” He approached Anti, who had widened his stance. His pupils were blown wide; he looked positively feral.

“If you could just give this back…” Chase grabbed the sock hanging from Anti’s mouth, attempting to take it. Anti had other ideas. He tugged back on it, clenching his teeth together tightly.

“Dude, just let it go!”

Anti did not just let it go. Instead he lurched forward and clamped his jaw around the tugging hand.

Chase gasped in surprise. “HENRIK!” he screeched, unnerved by the scenario.

It was but a moment before the doctor barged into the room, only taking a nanosecond to assess the situation before intervening. “Anti!” He smacked him on the side of the head. This was effective in getting him to slacken his jaw, allowing Chase to pull free.

“What the fuck, man,” Chase mumbled, quickly exiting the room.

“Anti,” Schneep said sternly. “You cannot keep taking our socks. Or any other things, for that matter. If you want socks, I will buy you them,” he glanced around the room warily, “for whatever the hell you are doing here. Do you understand?”

The feral look had left Anti’s eyes. Now he simply looked bored.

“DO you understand?” Schneep repeated.

Anti rolled his eyes and nodded once before glitching away to god knows where.  
Henrik walked back to the kitchen. “If you want your socks back, go find them.” He sighed, sitting back in his chair and put his head in his hands.

“I’m not going back in there,” Chase mumbled, rubbing his hand. Luckily, no blood had been drawn.

Jackie glanced over at Chase. “Uh, after that? I’m not touching that mess with a ten foot pole. I’d rather him have my socks than one of my limbs.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the most ridiculous thing I've ever written; I have no idea why but the idea of Anti glitching around stealing people's socks is hilarious to me


End file.
